A new life
by LiLyusagi-chan
Summary: i dunt wanna tell he secret........10 reviews or no more!!
1. Default Chapter

A new life  
  
Princess Venus: hey everyone!!  
Lily: Bekki-chan!! How did you get in here?!!  
Pv: from there *points to the door*  
Lily: Bekki-chan this is MY story!! i'm supposed to say hi to every one!!  
PV: go ahead.  
Lily: it's too late now!!  
PV: i'm sorri.  
Lily: it's okay!! *throws up a V sigh*  
PV: hey i can only do that!!  
Lily: well now i'm doing it!  
PV: why i otta.....  
*Heero walks in*  
Heero: Lily-chan are you writing another story again??  
Lily: Yes i am.  
Heero: you never spend time with me anymore! *pouts*  
Lily: AWWWWW!!! i'm sorri heero.....i'll spend time with u while   
people read my story okay??  
Heero: okay  
*Lily + Heero walk away hand in hand to a room*  
*lily turns to the people*  
Lily: *winks*  
PV: they left me!!!  
Quatre:hey PV!! wanna go to the park?  
PV: sure!!  
PV: i'm not supposed to be doing this but what tha hey!!  
PV: enjoy the story!! *walks away*  
*hearing loud screams comin from the room lily and heero   
went into*  
*AND ITS NOT THAT HENTAI PEOPLE!!!*  
ENJOY!!!!!!!  
************************  
' ' stands for thinkin  
*************************  
One day Usagi now known as Lily was taking a   
walk through the park.  
Lily: It's so nice and peaceful in the park.  
???: I love you Mamoru!!  
Lily: HUh!!!! *turns and looks behind a bush*  
Mamoru:I love you too........................Rei.  
*thay Kiss*  
Lily: ' my bestfriend and my boy friend?!! i gotta do sumthin about it!!'  
*runs out of the bush*  
How dare you people turn your backs on me!!! Rei!!!!!  
i thought u were over him!!!! and Mamoru!!!!   
u thought u loved me!!!  
Mamoru: Usa....Please understand.....  
Lily: My name is LILY!!!!! Can you spell Lily?? It's L-I-L-Y!!!  
good bye people!!!  
Rei: go ahead and leave we don't need you!!  
Lily: *walks up to Rei* SLAP!!! Don't ever talk to me like that!!  
Mamoru!!! If i ever see your face again I'll kill you!!   
and that's a VOW!!  
Ginushou! Take me to the senshi!!  
*flash of light*  
*************************  
Makoto's house  
  
*flash of light*  
Lily: HELLO!!?? Makoto?? Minako?? Ami??  
Minako: In the kitchen Usa--Lily!!  
Lily: *walks into the kitchen* Guess what!!  
Minako: what?!  
Lily: I saw Mamoru and Rei kissing!!  
Makoto: What?!?  
Ami: oh no!! that can't be true!!  
Lily: Why would I lie?!  
Makoto: I'll kill 'em  
Lily: I'd rather have you not kill 'em. We MUST   
get the outer scouts.  
Minako: they're at Huruka's house.  
Lily: Okie! Let's go!  
*they walk to Ha ruka's house*  
***************************  
At Haruka's hose  
*ding-dong!*  
Lily: Haruka!! Open up!!  
*Hotaru opens the door*  
Hotaru: hey!!  
Lily: Hi hotaru! Is Haruka and Michuru here?  
Hotaru: Yea..... hold on... HARUKA!!! MICHRU!!!   
LILY"S HERE!!  
*haruka and michuru come from the kitchen*  
(A.N. i kno i kno alot of stuff is frum the kitchen!)  
Lily: something terrible has happened!  
*lily tells them the story*  
****************************  
FINISHED FOR CHAPTER 1!!!!!  
L=lily  
pv=princessvenus  
***********  
L:hey everyone!!! sorri its short but hey!!   
i was busy beating up a certain   
person after she said muh b/f (heero) was ugly.  
pv:mumbles something about fights,mean,lily,heero,me  
Duo: hey!!! kool!! umm......lily......would you......would you...  
L: yea??  
Duo: wouldyougooutwithme  
tonightihaveticketsfrontrowseatstothe  
*nsyncconcertandihaveno  
onetogowithandilikeyouso  
imaskinyousowouldyougooutw  
ithmetonight??  
L:huh?? u went too fast  
all i heard was front row seats and nsync.  
PV: he asked if u wanted to go to the nsync  
concert with him.  
L: sure!!!!! i'd do n/e thing to see   
justin randall timberlake!!  
person#1: what bout HEEEEEERO??  
L: Relena!!! go away!!!  
realena:how ya kno it wuz me??  
L: the heerrrroooooo part gave it away.  
Relena: oh...well gtg.  
*heero walks in*  
Heero: is she gone??  
L: yes heero  
PV: HEERO!! DUO asked Lily out!!* smirks*  
Duo: uh oh......  
Heero: *pulls out a pair of sciccors* now ur gonna get it  
duo:*gulp* ahhhhh!!!! *runs for his dear braid*  
L: heero u didnt have to do that now he is probably   
in a corner talkin to his briad  
Heero: he deserved it after askin my gyrl out.  
lily and heero walk away leaving PV by herself*  
************  
Ja ne minna!!!! 


	2. A new appearence..... who is it?

A new life  
  
Lily: hey people!!  
Heero:*grunts*  
Lily: well i have some VERY good news for you all.....  
but i'm not going to tell you until....chapter 5..... *hehe i'm evil*  
Duo: hey everyone!! i know the secret the secret is-*Lily runs to duo,   
tapes duo's mouth shut and   
throws him into a voice proof room*  
Lily: that should take care of him.  
Heero: Lily..... hunnie...... we have to go on with the fic.  
Lily: ohh...okay....here's the next chapter eveyone!!  
************************************  
Lily is sitting out on the patio at haruka's house  
Lily: I don't understand why he would do this to me.  
Minako: Hey!! LOOK!!  
* a swirl of clouds show up*  
Sailor Pluto: Princess.....I'm here to take you to another Demention.....if you wish to go.  
Lily: I would love to go!!  
Sailor Pluto: Very well....I assume you guys would like to go too??  
Everyone: Hai.  
Sailor Pluto: Okay.... all of you are in the same school......  
*throws Lily a key* here this is the key to your  
apartment. Pluto...Portal....Appear!! Hurry!!  
*everyone steps through the portal* Just then Andrew goes through another portal as well*  
***********************************  
!*!*!*!*!*! GW Demention... !*!*!*!*!  
Duo: It's so borin today....good thing school starts tomorrow.  
Wufei: shut up maxwell!!  
Duo: AWWWWW!!! Wu-man!! Why are you always SOO mean??  
Wufei: Call me Wu-man again and I'll kill ya.  
Duo: Awwwww!!! Your no fun Wu-man!!  
Wufei: that's it Maxwell your dead!!  
*Duo runs away screaming while Wufei is right be hind him with a pair of scissors*  
Trowa: ..............  
Heero: Omae o korosu!! 'why do i even bother??'  
Quatre: Why must you always fight..... I mean I- Hey what's that?!?  
All of the GW boys look at the sky where Quatre pointed.  
Right then 7 girls fall on Duo  
Duo: Why me?? Am I cursed?? (duo looks like this @.@)  
Wufei: *smirks* serves you right!  
Lily: Huh?? What??  
Heero: *click* Who are you and who do you work for?  
Duo: Heero, man chill!!  
Quatre:Yes Duo is right Heero.....Could you please put the gun down.  
Heero: *puts his gun down*  
Duo: Why did ya come from the sky??..... I know your all angels!!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Lily: No we're not......people......we must tell them.  
It all happened during the silver milennium.....  
*Lily told them the whole story*  
Duo: wow!! you've been through ALOT!!  
Lily: Yes I know.......why doesn't that boy talk?? *points at Trowa*  
Duo: Oh yea!! We never introduced ourselfs..  
I'm Duo Maxwell....The blonde is Quatre Winner.....the one with the ponytail is Chang Wufei....  
the quiet one is Trowa Barton.....  
and the guy that almost killed you is Heero Yuy.  
Lily: It's nice to meet all of ya..... I'm Lily......thats Haruka, Hotaru,   
Michuru, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei.  
*Did i just say rei......*  
Lily: Rei!!!!! What are YOU doing here??  
*************************************  
Lily: Hahahahahahahaha!! Cliffhangar!!  
PV: No fair!!  
Lily: Heero!! PV is abusing me!!!!  
*heero runs in the room*  
Heero: What?!?!  
PV: It's nothing...honest  
Lily: Yea right!!   
Heero: PV!!!   
PV: *Gulp* Ye-Ye-Yes??  
Lily: Heero...... Let's leave her here  
Heero: fine  
*Lily + Heero walk away leaving the scared Princess Venus all alone!!  
P.S. SORRI SO SHORT!!!   
Lily  



	3. Answer to it all plus two other people a...

The Answer To It All  
Lily - Hi all!! sorry this one took so long i desided that this cusive tooked better tell   
me what ya think by Reviewing please!!  
I can't live or write without reviews!!  
PV - hi!!  
Lily - Pv! what ARE you doing??  
Pv - saying hi to everyone!  
Lily - Okie!   
Heero - Lily do you want to tell them the secret now?  
Lily - nope! I'm gonna let them Guess and wait!  
Heero - okay hunnie what ever you want.  
Lily - Now for the story!! Come on Heero! Say your part!  
Heero - okay okay, if you dunt review for Lily then I will kill everyone of you!   
****************  
Lily: Rei!! What are you doing here?!  
Rei: I've found you Lily and now it's time for you to come back.  
Lily: NO!! Never!  
Ami: Lily relax! It's just a hologram.  
********** SM Demention**************  
Luna: Artimis, do you know where the Sailor senshi are?  
Artimis: No I don't Luna and the only person here is Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Boy.....  
I don't even know WHY Serenity likes that kid!  
Luna: No matter it's destiny. Maybe if we use Kitty Teleport We'll get to her.  
Artimis: Yes, why not.  
Luna + Artimis: Kitty Teleport! Take us to Lily!  
*******Gw Demetion**********  
Lily: Why would she send a hologram?  
Duo: I'd hate to interupt but who are you talking about?!  
*Just then a Youma appears*  
Youma:Where is the Princess?  
Quatre: What do you want with Princess Relena?!  
Youma: Ha! Like I would want an earthling! I want the Lunarian Princess!  
Gw boys: Huh?  
Lily: Girls! now!   
Sm girls: Right!  
Ami: Mercury Star Power!  
Minako: Venus Star Power!  
Makoto: Jupiter Star Power!  
Hotaru: Saturn Planet Power!  
Haruka: Uranus Planet Power!  
Michuru: Neptune Planet Power!  
Lily: Moon Cosmic.... Power!  
* The SM girls stand there with there Sailor fuku(i think most of you know   
what they look like.)*  
Duo: *drooling* Wow......  
Youma: So....there you are Princess Serenity. Come with me. Prince Gem   
(made him up) Would like to meet you.  
Sailor Moon: Who is Prince Gem?!  
???: I am.  
Sailor Moon: Who are you and what do you want?   
Prince Gem or ???: I am Prince Gem and I want you.  
Sailor Moon: Are you by anychance related to Prince Diamond?  
Prince Gem: Yes I am He was my little brother.  
Sailor Moon: so what do you want with me?  
Prince Gem: I want you Princess Serenity to be my Queen.  
Sailor Moon: You may be cute but I dont marry evil people.  
Prince Gem: Fine I'll just have to take you with me then. Youma take care of them   
then bring Sailor Moon to me.  
Youma: As you wish my prince.  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter!..... Oak.... Revolution!!!  
Youma: Pathedic! *The youma dodges Sailor Jupiter's oak*  
Sailor Venus: Oh yea then try this! Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!  
Youma: Yawn I'm getting bored...  
Sailor Mercury: Mercury Icestorm!  
Youma: *gets frozen but only for a few seconds.*  
at least you got me.  
Sailor Moon: Moon Spiral Heart..... Ache!!  
Youma: *blocks the attack* Nice try.  
Sailor Uranus: World Shaking!  
Youma: Ahhhh!! *dies*  
Sailor Moon: Thanks.  
*Just then two cats fall on Duo and attack him*   
Duo: Why?! Why?! Why me?!!  
Sailor Moon: Detransform everyone.  
Luna: Lily! You detransformed in front of those people!  
Lily: I know... Luna they know about us.  
Artimis: Why did you tell them?!  
Minako: Because they saw us! they HAD to know!  
Luna: Well the important thing is that we found you. Now it's time for   
you to go back and help defeat this new evil.  
Lily: I'll never go! Especially since Rei and Mamoru turned there backs on me!  
Luna: What?! What are you talking about?!  
*****************************  
Lily - well that's bout it! If you keep sending reviews then I'll be sure to tell you the secret sooner!  
Pv - Yay! I'll surely Review!  
Heero - Lily, Darling...... We have to go remember? I promised I'd take you out.  
Lily - Oh yea! Well buh bye everyone!  
Pv - Wait could Quatre and I go on a double date with you?  
Lily - How bout it Heero?  
Heero - Why not?  
Pv - Great! Come on Quatre!  
Quatre - I'm coming!  
*Lily, Heero, Pv, and Quatre walk away to the Movies*  
  



	4. Uh oh!! Someones drunk!

Explaining time  
Lily: Hi all!!  
PV: Hi everyone!  
Duo: Sup to all tha niggaz in tha house!  
Lily: *sweatdrop*  
Heero: Hn.....  
Trowa: Hi.  
Quatre: Hello everyone... its nioce to see everyone here.  
Duo: Uhhhh.... Q-man there were only 6 review with 3 chapterz.  
Lily: Peepz i gotz a message to you all if your readin this   
then u BETTER REVIEW or I'll quit writnig forever!   
I mean it that means that Chapter 5   
will never come out and You'll never know Heero and mine's secret!!!  
PV: NOOO!!!! anything but that!!! PLEASE!! I juss gotta know the secret!!  
Heero: Do you wanna tell the secret now?  
LiLy: No Heero we gotta wait or they'll NEVER review.  
Heero: k  
Duo: On wit tha story peepz! review when your done!  
Lily: Duo!! I'm supposed to say tat!!  
*bringz out 2 pair of scissorz!*  
Duo: Eeeeeepppp!! GOMEN!! gomen!!  
Lily: hahahaha!! too late for that now!!   
*Lily runz after Duo saying Come here my pretty! I'll have to punish you!*  
Lily: On with the show....err....story!  
**********************************  
Lily: I'm sorri Luna but they HAD to know.  
Luna: It's quit alright.... We trust in you Princess.  
Duo: sorri to interuppt(duo being nice?! that's a first!) but what is lunarian?  
Lily: I am, I'm lunarian..... like i said i came from the moon.  
Heero: I still don't trust them.  
Lily: Why not trust us Heero? I trusted you enough to tell you all of that.  
Heero: Hn...  
Lily: Ummm.... do you talk Trowa?  
Trowa: ...........  
Lily: Hello? Trowa? Do you hear me? Can you do anything?  
Trowa: ...........  
Lily: I'll make you do something.   
Lily kissed Trowa on the lips.  
Trowa: uhhh...... *blushes* wow...  
Lily: hehehehe! I told you I'd make you do something!   
Your kinda cute!  
Trowa: *blushes a deeper red*  
Makoto: Lily! What did you do that for?!?   
I wanted him!! opps..... did I say that out loud?  
Everyone: Uh Huh!  
Makoto: *blushes*  
Everyone laughs there butts off!  
Trowa: Back off people!!  
Duo: uh oh!! Trowa and Makoto sitting in a gutter  
eating peanut butter kissing eachother!  
hahahahaha!  
Everyone laughs with Duo.  
Wufei: Shutup Maxwell!  
Duo: Huh? what did I do Wu-man?  
Wufei: Grrrr!! I'm gonna kill you Maxwell!Everyone laughs.  
Duo: Hey Ami! Wanna go out?  
Ami: uhh.... sure..... *blushes*  
SM girls turn to Ami, shocked looking.  
Ami: What? I'm a girl too you know not just a brainiac!  
SM girls laughs.  
Minako: Hey Quatre.......  
Quatre: Yes I do. He answered before Minako could finish.  
Minako: *blushes*  
Lily: Too many people blush!  
Minako: What bout you and Heero, Lily?   
You gonna ask him out? I know you like him  
after all I AM the princess of LOVE.  
Lily: Uhhhh..... uhhhh....I dunno...Heero   
doesn't seem to like me.... Plus I'm not like that   
I'm and old fashion kind of girl he has to ask me out.  
Duo: Heero doesn't like anyone!  
Heero: I heard that! I'm not a tree you know!!  
Duo: hehehehe....  
Heero: NONE of you believe I have feelings!   
*heero walks away from them*  
Duo: Uh oh.....  
Lily whispers: heero..... (A.N. No!! it's not like   
relena! she WHISPERS!!)  
Quatre: Well I guess you guys will stay with us.  
(just incase you all are wondering Lily lost her key when she fell k?)  
Haruka: Princess we would love to stay but Setsuna needs us.  
Lily: k! bye! We'll see ya later!  
*haruka, michuru, and hotaru leave in a portal*  
They all get themselves settled in the mansion.   
later that day they ate dinner and went to bed. Lily stayed up   
watching tv on the couch, although she wasn't paying attention   
to the TV, instead she was thinking  
about what had happened in Tokyo.  
Lily heard the front door open and went to go see  
who it was, it was heero.  
Heero: 99 bottles of *hiccup* beer on the wall, take   
*hiccup* one down *hiccup* 23 bottles of *hiccup* beer on the wall!  
Lily: H..Heero?  
Heero: Why hello Lily! Do you know *hiccup* how much I love you?  
I wanted *hiccup* to say it but was *hiccup* too scared!  
Lily: Heero, I don't believe you. Your drunk. Come on.   
Lily leads Heero to her room.  
Lily: Heero get some sleep.  
Heero: I'm not sleepy... I wanna *hiccup* stay up and watch you. *hiccup*  
Heero puts his arm around Lily.  
Lily: Heero stop! Your not like this.... and I don't like you like this.   
Go to sleep.  
Heero: But I don't wanna! *hiccup*  
As soon as Heero hit the pillow he fell asleep.  
********** Morning**********  
Heero woke up not knowing where he was when a sudden   
bloch of memories filled his head. He saw Lily sleeping on the   
chair and remembered what he did.... to her.  
Heero: tried to leave but when he got out of bed he felt his   
hangover coming.   
Heero: Oh man! I drank too much.  
Lily: you got that right.  
Heero: huh? Lily?  
Lily: yeah it's me.  
Heero: I'm sorri..... about lastnight.  
Lily: Its okay. :)  
Heero: 'should I tell her what i said last night was true?'  
Lily: Heero you stay in bed. Hang overs are bad.  
Heero: How would you know?  
Lily: *blushes* I just know.  
Lily walks out of the room to cook breakfast. (yes lily can   
cook breakfast! I made her that way.)  
Lily came back 1 hour later.  
Lily: Heero?   
She heard the water running.  
Lily: 'ummmm..... wonder what Heero looks like in the   
shower..... NO! stop lily!'  
Lily put the breakfast on the bad and rought out some fresh   
clothes (heero's clothes ^.^) for Heero and went into the   
shower and put it on the sink. (no i'm not like that you hentai freaks!  
hehe not yet anyways! hehehe =)... )   
Heero: Thanks.....  
Lily: No problem.  
Lily closes the bathroom door and gets some of her clothes. S  
he puts on new clothes and waits until itwas 7:00 A.m.   
She walked out of her room and went into the hall  
(all of them sleep on the same floor,and hall) and screams   
"COME AND GET IT!! BREAKFAST ON THE TABLE!!  
Duo: FOOD!!!  
everyone else: wines and grumbles  
Heero walks out of Lily's room.  
Heero: I have to talk to you..... meet me at central   
park at 12:00 sharp... I'll take you to lunch.  
Heero left leaving behind a surprised Lily.  
1 hour later everyone finishes breakfast at 8:00a.m.   
They all get dressed and were ready at 9:00a.m. Makoto,   
Trowa, Quatre and Minako left to go shopping.   
Wufei went to a shrine. Ami and Duo went to a swimming pool.  
Heero suddenly disappeared. Leaving Lily home by herself.   
Lily: I'll go to the park. (no not central park)  
Lily left at 10:00.  
Lily: ummm..... this place is wonderful.  
suddenly Lily heard a really REALLY loud scream   
that sounded like HEEEEERRRRRRROOOO!!!!  
Lily: I better transform Heero could be in trouble.  
Lily:*transforms and jumps from roof tops, finally  
reaching the spot of the scream*  
A girl (guess who): Ohhh Heeerrrrroo I missed you!  
Heero: Get off of me RELENA!!  
Relena: Oh Heerrrroo stop hiding it I know you love me.  
Heero: Please!  
Lily: ' Heero needs help' Stop right there!  
Relena: huh who was that?  
Sailormoon: I am Sailormoon! I defend people who   
are in need and it looks like to me he is in need from YOU!  
Relena: So! I'm Relena Peacecraft Princess of the Sanq Kingdom!  
Sailormoon: Like I would care! To me you look like a love sick brat!  
Relena: How dare you!  
Sailormoon: I dared. Moon.... Tiara...... MAGIC!   
Sailormoon's tiara just cut Relena's blonde hair to her ears.  
Sailormoon: Does that look like I care?  
Relena: My HAIR!!! it took me years to grow it! Now   
I'll just have to cut yours!  
Sailormoon: let's see you try!  
??: Mercury.... Bubbles..... Blast!  
Sailormoon: Thanks Sailor Mercury.  
Relena is now frozen.  
Sailormoon: Heero you better get out of here before she melts.  
Heero: *nods and takes off running*  
Sailormoon: Relena Peacecraft. Moon Spiral Heart Attack!   
Sailormoon melts the ice.  
Sailor moon: That was just a warning! Bye now!  
Sailormoon jumps away leaving the MAD (get it hahahaha...err... nevermind)   
Relena behind.  
It's now 11:30 and Lily is ready and is now waiting at the park.  
Lily: I love this place already.  
Rei: Lily......  
Lily: HUH? REI?!  
***********************  
LiLy: that's it for now!! too tired!  
PV: bye all!  
Duo: Muph fayll!  
Lily: hehehe  
Heero: bye....  
Trowa: ............  
Relena: Heerrrrrrooooo!!  
Lily: *kicks relena in the face* Relena-baka.  
Heero: thanks.  
Lily: no problem!!  
Lily: Bye everyone!! Dont forget to review!!  
***************  
Sorri I dont own n/e thing but me! 


	5. Explaining time.

A new life

******************

Lily: Hey Minna!!! Sorri I took so long to get this one out!! BUTTTTT you people don't like to review!! either that then you People are LAZY!! I'm might not even write anymore.

PV: Don't be such a party pooper! Hi all!

Lily: Grrrr!! PV get your BUTT out of my Story!!

PV: Touchy! I don't have to! Ya know why? cause my Fiancee is here!

Lily: Yea yea okay. I STILL can't believe we're going to have a Double Wedding!! Oh yea... People who are reading my surprise is... Drum roll please *brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* I'm having triplets!! hehe...

Heero: yea... too much babies... 

Lily: hehehe Andddddddd Heero is the father... that was obvious.... oh yea... PV is having twins!! isn't that great!

PV: Hey! you weren't supposed to tell them!! I wanted too!!

Lily: welllll.... what goes around comes around! Everyone give a cheer for PV and Quatre!! Audience: YEAAAAA!!! *cheers*

Lily: Welllllll I better quit babbling and go on with the Story!! ENJOY!!! AND REVIEW!!!

Heero: Come on Lily..... lets try and get quatriplets now.

Lily: *blushes* uhhh... eehh... gtg all.... Ja ne!

*Lily and Heero walk away*

****************************

Last Chapter....

Lily: I love this place already.

Rei: Lily.....

Lily:HUH?! REI!!!

********************

Lily: What are you doing here?!?!

Rei: Lily..... why did you leave me over there with that sick Mamo-baka?

Lily: WHY?!?!? WHY?!?!?! because REI HINO, I saw YOU with HIM making out!!!

Rei: What!!! I would NEVER do that to you! Lily-chan! Why would I do that?!?

Lily: I know what I saw Rei!!! I'm not blind!!

(Heero saw what was going on when he just came to the park)

Heero: What's going on.... Lily-chan?

Lily: Hi Heero.... this is Rei.... You know..

Heero: Hn....

Rei: Lily.... what ARE you talkin bout?

Lily: I saw it Rei!! You were kissing Mamoru!!

Rei: It wasn't me!! I swear!

??: It wasn't her.... It was me.

Rei: What the?!

??: I am Shadowine.

Rei: See! Lily-chan! It wasn't me!!

Lily: Sorri but it was TOO convincing.

Shadowine: I'm not here for a Scout Jambery! (A.N. I got that from Venus Arrives, Joicite said it)

Lily: Come on Rei we have some Dusting to do.

Rei: Right.

Lily: Moon Cosmic Power Make-UP!!

Rei: Mars Star Power Make-UP!!

Lily and Rei pose.

SMoon: You know who we are, lets get this over with.

Shadowine: Gladly.

SMars: Flame Sniper!

Shadowine got burnt but not badly.

Shadowine: Shadow Destroy!

Shadow sent it towards SMars and hit her, she lost consisness.

SMoon: How dare you hurt my friend!! Moon Therapy Kiss!

It hit Shadowine but did not kill it.

Shadowine: Dark shadow drain!

That blow hurt SMoon badly, she fainted.

Heero: Lily!

A voice in Heero's Mind says , Here... take this sword Heero and then say Moon Protecter Power.

Heero snapped back to reality.

Heero: Moon Protector Power!!

Heero transformed into and outfit like Prince Edyimon exept it was red and yellow.

Moon Knight: Moon Sword Blade Disappear!

Just then Heero or Moon Knight disappeared in thin air. Then appeared right behind Shadowine.

Moon Knight: Sword Moon Blast!!

Moon Knight killed the monster.

SMoon just recovered Unconsicousness

SMoon: Wha... who are you?

Moon Knight: It's me Lily-chan.. Heero.

SMoon: Heero? Why are you dressed like that?

Moon Knight: I'm Moon Knight Lily.... I dunno how... there was a voice in my head that said to say Moon Protector Power.. and I did then I changed into this.

SMoon: Cool...let's wake up Rei-chan and bring her home....Oh yea...why did ya want to meet me here?

MKnight: Nothing... I'll tell you later.

MKnight and SMoon Detransformed, woke up Rei-chan, and went home.

************************

At Home.....

Minako: Finally your home! Where were you? Why did you… errr….. why is Rei there in Heero's arms?

Usagi: oh… Rei-chan didn't betray me… it was one of Prince Gem's Youma. Anddddd the only one that betrayed me was Mamoru!! So now I think we should get Rei-chan some help….. she's bleeding after all…

Quatre: Oh!! Yes I totally forgot about her. I'll get a doctor here right away.

The doctor arrives takes care of Rei, he leaves and gives Quatre a description and medicine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily: Welp….. That's about it. I know there's not a lot of action… romance blablabla…. But I'll say it again YOU PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW!!! Oh well… I'm not popular so.. forget it.

Heero: Hey Lily…

Lily: Heero!!*walks over and hugzz Heero.

Heero: Hi.

Lily: Oh yea! Everyone we decided on what to name our Triplets.

Heero: You can tell them Lily hunnie.

Lily: K! okie…. Wait… I'll tell you when we find out how many girls…and how many are boys.

Heero: **sweatdrops**

Lily: Well… Gotta go!!! Bye everyone!! 

Heero: Bye.


End file.
